


heaven in hiding

by undisclosed_desires



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, Edmonton Oilers, Light Dom/sub, M/M, NHL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 21:48:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16606058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undisclosed_desires/pseuds/undisclosed_desires
Summary: Leon speaks quietly, his mouth right next to Oscar’s ear. He can feel Leon’s soft breath on his neck. Although he’s not actually touching him, he may as well be.“God, baby... The things I want to do to you.”Leon has a filthy mouth.





	heaven in hiding

Leon speaks quietly, his mouth right next to Oscar’s ear. He can feel Leon’s soft breath on his neck. Although he’s not actually touching him, he may as well be.

“God, baby... The things I want to do to you.”

It sends shivers down Oscar's spine and further, where he doesn’t need them to be at the moment. Leon’s actually going to do this right now.

“I need you alone. I’m so tired of all of these people looking at you, touching you. They don’t know that you’re mine. I want you in my room, you know I’m gonna tear these clothes off of you. You are meant to be naked, I would keep you that way if I could.”

Leon keeps his voice low and even, he’s leaning casually against the back wall so it looks like he’s just having an innocent, friendly conversation with his teammate. Oscar’s pissed that he can do that, act so cool when he knows damn well that he’s driving him wild. Leon and his filthy mouth.

“I want my hands all over you, and my mouth. I want to hear all those pretty little noises you make as I’m marking my territory. I might even tie you to my bed if I feel like it, make you lie there and take everything I want to do to you. Not that you wouldn’t anyways, you’re always so good for me.”

Oscar’s cheeks are burning red, and it's starting to spread down his neck. He’s beyond grateful that they’re in a very low-lit bar right now. He doesn’t know if he’s going to be able to keep his cool. Thankfully, no one seems to be paying attention to them. He grabs his water and takes a sip. Leon’s not going to stop.

“I want to get you all worked up, baby. If I could, I’d leave marks all over your body, make everyone see that you’re owned, that they can’t have you. It's too bad I can’t...” Leon lets out a small sigh, like he’s actually genuinely disappointed that he can’t claim Oscar that way, even though he does in so many other ways.

“I want your cock in my mouth, just how you like, so I can change your breath and make you whine and say my name. I want you feeling so good.”

Leon breaks away from Oscar’s face for a second to quickly glance across the room, as if even he needs a break from his own words. 

“You’re not going to be able to cum, though. You know that, baby. You can’t be playing over 30 minutes a night in our games and get off that easy with me. You’re gonna have to work for it, I’m going to put that stamina to good use.”

Oscar closes his eyes. Leon loves playing with him, loves bringing him to the edge and making him wait until he's is a mess in his hands, begging and whining and _throbbing_.

“Can’t wait to use that mouth of yours. I want your lips red and swollen when I’m done. I’m going to kiss them and bite them, open them up with my tongue... And of course baby, you’re going to suck my fingers, and then you’re going to suck my cock. Fuck. I think about you like that all the time. Your pretty face staring up at me while I fuck it, it’s one of my favourite things. I’m going to take my time with that, get my fingers in your hair and really make you take it like we both know you can.”

Oscar had been doing so well (or so he thought) with keeping a straight face, as if Leon was describing plays or movies or any-fucking-thing except the in-depth details of how he was going to fuck him later. His body is too still now.

“The only hard part is deciding where I’m going to cum, Oscar. You see, part of me wants it all down your throat. I want to fill you in a way that stays, so I can think about it the next day, when I can’t bend you over and fuck you in the middle of the ice. At least I’d know that a part of me is still inside of you.”

“ _Fuck_ ” Oscar says, because this is getting ridiculous and he doesn’t want to be here anymore. He needs Leon to take him to their hotel.

“But...” Leon continues, casually ignoring Oscar’s distress. “I also love cumming on your face. You’re so fucking pretty Oscar, there’s nothing quite like seeing you covered in my cum. I know that I could still feed you some, drag my cock across the mess on your cheeks and make you clean it up, leaving just enough that you’d still look like that for me.”

Oscar swears the glass of water in his hand could shatter from how hard he’s grasping it. 

“That’s probably what I’m going to do... The first time you make me cum anyways.” 

Leon smiles and Oscar almost chokes on nothing. He runs a hand through his hair and turns so he can look Leon in the face. He’s still leaning against the back wall, smiling back at Oscar as if nothing out of the ordinary is happening. 

“Filthy motherfucker” Oscar whispers to him.

Leon lets out a small chuckle, “I’m just getting to the good part, baby”.

“You fuck me, the end.” Oscar cocks an eyebrow at him and Leon laughs again.

“Something like that” Leon says, and reaches to grab his water off the table, taking a quick sip and setting it back.

“Take me back then, show me instead of telling me.” Oscar tries not to make it sound like a plea. He’s clearly more affected by this than Leon is and doesn’t want to have to leave the bar with a full-blown hard on.

Leon just smiles bigger and shakes his head. “Can’t leave before everyone else, can we? That wouldn’t be very nice.”

“What if I'm really tired by the time everyone decides to leave?” Oscar retorts.

Leon raises his eyebrows and gives Oscar a look. 

“No, baby.”

He says it very softly but it’s not a statement, it’s a demand. Leon is having his way tonight. Oscar hates and loves how easy he is for him, there’s no way he wouldn’t let Leon have him anyways, that would be the stupidest form of self-deprivation. The things Leon can do to him are sinful.

“I am going to fuck you, Oscar, and it’s going to be hard. Gonna get you on your hands and knees, that perfect ass of yours up in the air for me, and I’m going to take you how you deserve. I want you to feel it, even when I decide I’m done. When you wake up, at practice, at dinner the next day... A reminder of who you belong to.” 

Oscar squirms in his seat, trying to adjust himself in his pants. Leon just stares.

“When you start getting louder and wanting me to touch you, I’m gonna stop.” Leon continues. “That still won’t be enough, you’re going to last longer for me. I think I actually will tie your hands then, behind your back so I know there’s no way you can touch yourself. You’re gonna ride me then, baby. Can’t wait to see your gorgeous, cum-covered face as you fuck yourself on top of me. Don’t worry, I’ll help lower you onto my cock since you won’t be able to use your hands.”

“ _Leon_ -” and fuck, it comes out as a whine. He just whined Leon’s name out in the middle of the bar.

“Do you think you’d be able to cum like that, Oscar? With just my dick inside of you? Or would you need my hand too? Because you’re not going to get it like that. I want you on top of me for a while, I’m gonna lay back and relax, let you do the work for a bit, really get you desperate for me. I can’t fucking wait to watch you.”

It sounds down-right brutal, and Oscar knows he’s actually going to do it. He takes a couple of deep breaths and comes to terms with the fact that he’s going to have to make it back to the hotel with a gigantic boner. Fucking Leon.

“I know I’m talking a big game, but you know me, baby.” Leon looks down at his lap then, almost shyly before looking back up at Oscar. “You and I both know I won’t be able to last as long as I’d like to then.”

Leon always tells Oscar that he think’s he’s one of the best looking people on the planet, that his looks alone can turn Leon on in the right situation. Leon thinks it’s embarrassing, Oscar thinks it’s adorable.

“I’m going to lay you back down then, leave your hands tied underneath you and fuck back into you like that. Gonna get your knees up to your chest, make you take me as deep as you can before I grab your poor dick and finally let you cum all over yourself. You’re gonna feel so good, baby. I want you sobbing my name when you do, you know how I love that. When I cum again I’m gonna cover you with it too, make you open your mouth so you have to swallow more of it. Fuck, you’re going to be such a mess.”

Oscar’s eyes are half-hooded shut as he quietly takes in Leon’s words. He drags his tongue across his bottom lip and watches as Leon follows the action. 

“I’m going to leave you like that for a bit too. You’re gonna have to lie there and tell me all of the things I want to hear before I let you go and clean you up.”

Leon is hard in his pants too and Oscar is done listening, Leon needs to take him back right fucking now.

Oscar swallows and chooses his words carefully, trying to control his voice to a low, seductive tone. “Like how I belong to you and how I wish you’d leave me like that? Let it dry on my skin so I’m still covered in you the next day, even when we’re at practice and with the guys...”

Oscar watches the sharp breath Leon has to take. He was not expecting that.

“Fuck, Oscar.”

“Take me the fuck out of here” Oscar says, and Leon does.


End file.
